The installation of point of use drinking water systems, feed lines to ice makers and feed lines to furnace humidifiers is a specialized profession. Typically, such installations are contracted for on a fixed price basis. Accordingly, it is very important to the individuals that make such installations that they be able to spend a minimum portion of the time that is allocated to the installation task in doing the required plumbing work. These individuals are typically not fully equipped as a plumber would be, so the installation must be simply accomplished.
From the customer's point of view, it is very important that the installation be done as neatly as possible. The customer rightly views the installation of such appliances as being a very sanitary type operation, especially installations that are related to drinking water. There is also an expectation that the installation will be done quickly, with a minimum of difficulty. This reinforces the expectation of the customer that the equipment that is installed will be clean and simple and troublefree. A complex installation process conveys the impression that the equipment is complex and may be troublesome for the new owner to both operate and maintain.
The plumbing portion of the installation is virtually always the same. The installation effectively involves tapping into an existing cold water line. When the installation is complete the integrity of the existing water line must be restored so that the line can continue to supply water to portions of the building as before. In practice, an existing cold water line is cut, usually with a tube cutter. A fitting is put in place that permits a portion of the water to be diverted to the new appliance. Alternatively, the line is pierced by a connector that is designated to pierce the line as the connecter is drawn into compression with the line. In more modern buildings, water line installations are virtually always tubes of either 1/4 inch (3/8 O.D.); 3/8 inch (1/2 O.D.); or 1/2 inch (5/8 O.D.) in diameter. A supply line to the appliance being installed, the point of use drinking water system or ice maker, is virtually a 1/4 inch or a 3/8 inch diameter line.
The installation should not require the skills and array of equipment that is available to a plumber. The installation must be within the skills and limited equipment of the installer. For these reasons soldering or threading of pipe is not desirable. Additionally, it is desirable to utilize the minimum number of parts in making the plumbing connection. This minimizes the stock of parts that the installer must have available in the vehicle that is used to make the installation call.
Any such connection, while being simply made, must also be reliable, long lasting, and not prone to leaking. Since the existing water line serves other areas in the building, a problem with the device that effects the interception of the water line affects more than just the new equipment installation. All water to the building may have to be shut down while repairs are effected. This is a considerable annoyance to the purchaser of the appliance and a considerable expense to the installer.
Further, costs of the parts used must be an absolute minimum. The sales and installation of such appliances is very competitive business. The installation must be seen by the customer as being cost effective. The purchase of the appliance must be seen by the customer as compelling when compared with other potential uses that the customer could make of limited resources.
In the past a number of individual components have been available to installers to perform the plumbing function during installation of point of use drinking water systems and ice makers. Typically, the components were assembled on-site during the installation. The assembly was made from a stock of parts that was carried in the installer's vehicle. Correct parts had to be assembled to mate with the specific size of water line in the building. This meant a great deal of mixing and matching of various individual components to effect the interception of the water line. The result was that the time for installation was greatly lengthened and costs were not minimized.
Additionally many of the components were made of polyvinyl chloride material and were designed to be assembled by gluing. The glue for such material emits a very strong, lingering odor which has been found to be objectionable. Adequate ventilation is strongly recommended by the manufacturer of the glue. It simply may not be practical or possible to have such ventilation during the installation process. Additionally, the glue is very messy. It readily adheres to the hands of the installer and once it has dried is very difficult to remove. The odor and appearance of the glue are not consistent with the neatness that is expected by the owner of the premises in which the appliance is being installed. Additionally, a glued joint should be allowed to set for twelve to twenty-four hours before subjecting the joint to water pressure in order to ensure a safe bond.
The components that were assembled to effect the installation described above typically came from a number of different suppliers. This created an inventory and ordering problem for the installers. A minimum of four different components, some of which were comprised of a number of individual parts, were required to perform the installation.
Alternatively, a piercing or saddle type of connector has been utilized. Such connectors have a sharp projection that is aimed at the existing water line. Adjustable bands encompass the line. As the bands are tightened around the line, the projection pierces the line. Further tightening of the bands brings the connector into compression with the water line. The object is to create a watertight seal with the line. Water to service the newly installed appliance is drawn off through the puncture in the line.
This type of device has the advantage of being easy to use and of being a single unit that effects the interception of the water line and is available from a single source. In practice, however, the piercing type of connector is frequently prone to leaking. The act of drawing the connector up tight on the water line simply is not adequate to effect a good seal. Once a leak develops, the punctured water line usually must be cut in order to be repaired, as there is no effective way to then make a good seal at the puncture. A number of states, including Minnesota, South Dakota, Illinois, Wisconsin, Michigan and others, have prohibited the use of piercing or saddle type connectors for these reasons. However, since up to now there has been no suitable alternative, these states are not enforcing the prohibition.
Accordingly, it would be a decided advantage to have a single device, readily available to the installer, that effectively would accomplish all the plumbing installation work for the point of use drinking water system, ice maker, or furnace humidifier.